


Christmas with a few Kinks

by winstonlives



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Chirstmas, Established Relationship, Leather Kink, Master/Pet, Multi, Phan Smut, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8997685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winstonlives/pseuds/winstonlives
Summary: Phil's a cheeky lil' shit and inspires Dan to set them up with a Mrs Claus they only know for about an hour.
Excerpt:He only had one request. He was to be referred to as Cupid, and Phil be referred to as Comet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you know Dan and Phil you probably know what inspired this idea. Just a fluffy-smutty-kinky fic to round out the holiday season. Of course it goes without saying that this is entirely fictional, and bla bla bla. 
> 
> Enjoy guys, and Merry Christmas! ;P

They used the service before. It was very discrete, and everyone that reviewed it swore it was definitely worth the money. They used it before, but just once, and that was for a surprise for Dan since he had expressed an interest in some alternatives. Who was Phil to deny him a little experimentation?

They were very secure in their relationship so inviting a stranger into their playtime was not something to worry about. The problem with it was they didn’t know who they could trust. So one day someone, a fan of theirs saw Dan out on the street. She was about the same age as Phil and just started a conversation with Dan on the street corner. She wasn’t creepy or weird, just like a normal person. She and Dan happened to be going to the same coffee shop and so they were then in line together. Dan still isn’t sure how the whole kink branding came up in conversation, but she had said it was pretty amusing and appreciated it. 

She handed Dan a business card and winked as she left. He looked at the card, it was entirely black with raised black writing, “Qink”. And a website, no phone number, email, or any other contact information. Intrigued, Dan went home and looked it up. First thing it needed a password, so he had so send in an email which he used for random stuff like giveaways and such, just in case. Then the site would send him a password and ID number to use in order to look at the site. Second part of security, no names, and all credit card information had to be handled through paypal to a different company. He wasn’t sure if it was legal or not but that was something to check after figuring out what the site was about in the first place. 

Finally he got to the home screen which was also black. There was a drop down menu that appeared when his mouse passed over it. The menu had six options, Leather, Latex, BDSM, Voyeur, Roleplay, and Pets. He clicked on the top option and a new screen popped up. A short description of what ‘leather’ entailed, plus photos of various types of leather products that were available. 

He went back to the home screen and searched more for an information screen, and found it in the bottom right corner of his screen. He clicked on the tab. A white screen popped up, with a menu. Bullet points designated different information. He clicked on “about”, and a short paragraph appeared under the word. 

_“Qink is the number one site to satisfy your desires. Completely discrete, legal, and professional our team will ensure you're completely happy with your service. We strive to satisfy you when no one else can. Our professionals are here to please. The services we provide are entirely legal, entirely safe, and entirely pleasurable.”_

He looked farther down and clicked on reviews. All of which raved about the services, the security, the discretion, the variety, and the professionalism of the employees and the creativity used to fulfil the wishes of the clients. Not one was below four stars. After reading about thirty reviews he went back to the home page and found the other menu. He clicked through all of them and took notes. He later showed the site and his notes to Phil. Of course Phil being the great boyfriend and partner he is, went on and ordered up a fun night of voyeuristic leather play for their first time using Qink. Both found it entirely satisfying, even Phil who at first was a little bit uneasy with the leather part of it. 

This time though it was Dan’s turn to make an order. Phil of course being the inspiration, via being a cheeky little shit. Dan chuckled to himself about the tweets, they were not really untrue or exaggerated really, just surprising that Phil would write either. He had on occasion found honey in interesting places on his body, and he did have a slight interest in bondage and animal play. So he found himself once again on Qink, looking to see if there was anything there that would work for him. He clicked on pets, since he wasn’t sure what that meant. He had a general idea, but wanted to see what kind of services they could provide for said interest. 

There was a menu for accessories, toys, clothes, activities, and immersion levels. He clicked on each option and and took a couple notes as to what he found interesting. The bottom of the menu was “packages”. He clicked on that. 

“Pet play is a semi-new option on our ever growing site. We offer a few packages to choose from along with the already pleasing variety of a’la carte menu options.” He clicked on ‘seasonal’. 

“Ah Christmas, the most magical time of year. Take your pick from our holiday line up. Mrs Clause, Santa, or an elf with the reindeer. Each option comes with all the trimmings to go with the level of immersion you wish to choose. This is a great gift for that loved one who is impossible to buy for.” 

Dan smirked to himself. He wondered if Phil had seen this. He decided it was about time to have a little festive fun, so he went through the personalized checkout process. It took a while but it was so detail oriented he didn’t mind. He got to have control even when he gave up control. He chose level two on the immersion scale since they didn’t really dabble in pet play as a general rule so two sounded about right. It allowed them to be treated like pets, for them to act like pets but also for them to actually have sex, which really was the main point for them. A lot of pet play was not used for sex but for other reasons, like relaxation. Yes, it was kink but not necessarily sexual to everyone. 

The first time they used the service they opted for a male assistant, but this time he thought a Mrs. Clause sounded like a nice idea. The scenario he chose was her taking care of the reindeer after their long night of work, and prepping them for their reindeer games. In other words treating them like reindeer them prepping the bottom (Dan in this instance) for playtime with his top. It all sounded like a good time to him and he knew Phil would like the idea of Mrs. Claus tending to the reindeer after their big night out. 

He then opted for the voyeur Mrs. Clause, in other words she stayed with them while they ‘played’. Since it wasn’t even a given that sex was to happen, there were options for that as well. Although they were on the shyer side they both found the idea of being watched (in a controlled situation) quite appealing. They found that they both enjoyed it the first time they had used Qink. 

Then came the most important part. Well the most important part to Dan. The accessories. A harness, that had a strap around the neck, around the chest, and around the hips, all straps were then connected by a strap down the center of the back. Dan was a fan of leather, and the thought of a leather strap around his neck made him hard just thinking about it. There were more options such as antlers, noses, and tails. He paused at the tail and decided to get them each one, if anything it would be a souvenir from the night, and they both like their souvenirs. Not to mention, it would look cute as hell in Phil’s ass. He smiled and palmed himself through his joggers. It was going to be a good night. 

In the section of the checkout process there was a “fill-in request” section. He only had one request. He was to be referred to as Cupid, and Phil be referred to as Comet. He thought Phil would appreciate the joke. 

He looked at their calendar and decided that the best day to go would be in a couple days so he first called the hotel closest to their flat to make sure he could get a room. Part of the rules of Qink, no private residences, all hotels, all booked by the client. This was to ensure security and safety for all involved. The likelihood of hidden cameras would be almost null and void, and both the assistants and the clients would have neutral turf. 

After the hotel room was booked he finished check out. Then got up and went into the lounge, and tried to hide the smirk from Phil. 

“What’s up with you? You’re like the fox in hen house. Or is it wolf?”

“Don’t make any plans two nights from tonight.” 

“Why what did you do?” Phil said looking worried. 

“I got us a bit of a treat. Let’s watch some reindeer videos.” Dan said as he slid down into his sofa crease next to Phil. 

“Okay?” Phil said, “You feeling alright? 

“Yes, I’m just a little excited is all. Now queue up some epic reindeer vids Phil!” 

_____

 

He prepped for the night by getting a full on brazilian. He didn’t go to such extremes very often, but this was a special occasion. He went the same day as he made the reservations, since it was always good to let the area rest for a day or two afterward. Then the day of, he took a long late shower then, sat in the bath for a while with a skin softening lush product. He wanted his “coat” to be silky smooth. He made dinner reservations at the hotel restaurant so Phil wouldn’t get the idea until the very end. 

He got dressed and went to get Phil in his room. “Come on Phil. Our reservation is in twenty minutes.”

“I just need to put my shoes on.” Phil said straightening his shirt in the mirror then turning to Dan with a smile. “You look really excited to go to dinner.” 

“I am, this restaurant is supposed to have great food, and I am starving, Besides it is our Christmas dinner, you go north tomorrow. It’s our last night together before Christmas, so yeah, I’m excited.” 

“Uhuh. You only just had a bowl of cereal about an hour ago. And we already celebrated our Christmas the other night.”

“I know, but still....” Dan said as they walked out the front door. He was practically skipping by the time they got out onto the street. “Just let me be excited for good food.” 

“Okay.” Phil said smiling and shaking his head.

____

“So you were right, the food was good.”

“It was wasn’t it!?” Dan said pushing his plate away. 

“You only ate like half of your food. I told you that cereal was going to spoil your dinner.” 

“I could finish it, but I saved room for dessert.”

“Oh?” Phil said looking around the room, like the dessert would just float by. “Is that supposed to be good here too? If it is half as good as the actual food, I can’t wait.” 

“Dessert will be somewhere else.” Dan said smirking. “You want to get the check, I am going to run to the little boys room.” He stood up.

“Of course I am paying for this, here I thought I was getting a treat.” Phil rolled his eyes, but smiled affectionately.

Dan left the dining room and went out to the lobby and checked in to their room for the night. When he was done he returned to the table just as Phil was putting his coat on. “Ready?”

“Sure am, you?” 

“I am more ready than you know.” Dan said turning and leading Phil out the door with a smile. He walked to the elevators and hit the button, then turned to look at a confused Phil.

“What are you doing?” 

“Oh, You’re getting a treat tonight, but it wasn’t the restaurant.” Dan winked and stuck out his tongue. 

______

They got into the room and found a package waiting for them. “Open it.” Dan said sitting on the bed. 

Phil opened it and pulled back the black and silver tissue paper revealing two leather harnesses with silver bells and name plates, deer tail butt plugs and two small bottles of lube. Phil’s eyes went wide with surprise, then he smiled. “Is this what I think it is?” He looked closer at the top of the box, and the small telltale “Q” was on the corner. He looked back in the box and picked up the note inside, and handed it to Dan. 

“In this very special Christmas package a couple of very lucky “pets” will have everything they need to enjoy a festive playtime. Get ready, at 8:30 sharp Mrs. Clause will be arriving to check in on her Comet and Cupid to make sure they are healthy and happy, and ready to have a fun round of reindeer games.” Dan read and looked up at Phil. “You’re Comet, and I’m your Cupid. Your top today if you want.” Dan said holding his hand out to Phil. 

Phil pulled Dan into a quick kiss then handed him his tail, harness and lube. Dan disappeared into the bathroom, while Phil got ready in the main bedroom. About ten minutes passed and Dan exited the bathroom, harness and tail in place. Two minutes before Mrs. Claus was to arrive. Phil was waiting close to the door, on all fours. They would not be speaking the for a good long time. They both smiled shyly at each other, their eyes flashing with excitement. 

Dan had just climbed up on the bed when there was a quiet knock on the door. Phil opened it and let in Mrs. Claus. She was an attractive middle aged woman, curvy with a large bust, and small ankles. She wore a tight red dress with white fur accents, a black leather belt, and black leather pumps. She was carrying a small bag that she sat down on the floor by the bed. She turned to Phil who was still by the door, “Come on Comet, aren’t you a good boy for letting me in.” She patted his head as he crawled towards her on all fours. “Get up there with Cupid, I need to check you boys out, make sure you're alright after your long night with mean old Santa.” She smiled the entire time, speaking as though she were speaking to a cute puppy.

Phil climbed up next to Dan who nuzzled him when he got close enough. “Aren’t you boys the cutest things?” She said, before she reached into her bag. She held out her hand to them as though she was greeting a horse. In her other hand she held some miniature marshmallows. “Here’s a treat, for my good boys.” She fed each of them a few. 

She walked to the side of the bed, her hand outstretched, running gently over Phil’s skin and through his hair. “What a beautiful coat.” She gently scratched her nails into his scalp with one hand as she let her other hand gently stroke his flank. “Yes, I can see you are almost ready to play some games with your Cupid already. So pretty isn’t he? Aren’t you both lovely? You have to be patient though sweetie. He needs to be looked after, before you two play.” She hooked her fingers under the harness and pulled gently and the bells jingled slightly. “I’ll get to hear those lovely bells in a little bit won't I? She let the harness go and smacked Phil’s ass cheek before she moved behind both of them.

Dan leaned in and nuzzled into Phil as she placed a hand on each of them, “My Santa is so lucky to get to watch you two pull his sleigh.” She squeezed both of them, on the opposite cheeks. “Look at Cupid’s cute little tail.” She wiggled it a little. Dan let out a puff of air and Phil bumped his shoulder and hip into him affectionately. “I bet Comet loves this little tail too, don’t you sweetie?” She wiggled his too. 

Phil turned slightly to look at her, and made a grunting noise of agreement before he nuzzled into Dan again. She wiggled Dan’s tail a little bit more, causing Dan to drop his head and breath deep. “Does little Cupid like having his tail played with?” Dan in response pushed back slightly. Phil bit his shoulder playfully then turned to watch. 

“Oh Comet, do you want some attention too? I can see your ready to play, but I am not sure Cupid is ready yet.” She continued to move Dan’s tail a little bit more, as she did so she ran her fingers through Phil’s hair scratching ever so gently. “Cupid, are you ready to play with Comet yet?” She asked as she began to pull on his tail. Dan pushed back and lifted his head, he turned to look at Phil. She pulled on the tail a little bit more until it popped out. He let out a small grunt of pleasure and frustration. Phil bit Dan’s ass cheek as she moved to get off the bed. “I’ll just let you boys play, now, it looks like you're both ready.” She crossed the room and sat in a chair that was placed in the corner. 

Phil bit and licked at Dan’s ass a bit before he sat back on his knees and lined up with Dan’s entrance. He hooked his fingers under the strap that ran across Dan’s hips and pulled him back as he pushed forward. Both let out a quick puff of breath at the feeling of being joined together finally. Phil leaned over and bit at Dan’s shoulder before he began to rock his hips slowly. Grunting slightly Dan pushed back harder so Phil would go deeper and deeper. Phil moved his hands to the straps around Dan’s chest and pulled Dan up on his knees as well. He kept thrusting into Dan, as he snaked his other arm around to wrap his fist around Dan’s bouncing cock. Dan leaned back into Phil, letting his head drop back onto Phil’s shoulder as Phil pumped him in front and in back. Still neither spoke, just made low guttural, animalistic noises. Phil eventually needed to move his hips faster and pushed Dan back to hands and knees, then took the center harness and pulled. This strap pulled at all three of the straps that wrapped around him. Dan gasped at the sensation of the leather cutting into his flesh. The pull on his neck was delicious. He made a mental note to try something like that again in the future. 

Faster Phil pumped his hips until the sound of the bells jingling filled the room. With one final grunt Phil’s hips stuttered as he came deep inside Dan. Dan pushed back and reached between his own legs then. He only pulled a couple times at himself until he was spilling onto the sheets, his shoulder resting on the bed. 

Both sated and spent they collapsed into a tangled heap on the bed and both closed their eyes. They heard the door open quietly and close. Mrs Claus was gone and their immersion was done. Phil smiled and pulled Dan in closer, “This was a great surprise, Merry Christmas Cupid.” 

“Mmm. Thought you would like it.” Dan said leaning up and kissing Phil. “Merry Christmas Comet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Let me know if you did, kudos and comments are always appreciated! I hope this got you in the holiday spirit! 
> 
> *Please note this was merely a short one day write, with no research or anything so if I got parts of the kinks wrong or whatever don't hate, it was all in good fun. This is a no kink shame zone, so unless I made a huge faux pas don't complain if anything is inaccurate, it's meant to be lighthearted and fun.


End file.
